Before the Rose 1
by Bumbleprime6
Summary: This one-shot story tells a tale before my main story Kingdom Rose and Sora's visit to the underground? But, when heartless infect an all-powerful skeleton will Sora have what it takes to win or will he have a bad time?


The underground

(The tale takes place in a world underground surrounded by monsters driven their by the humans long ago. alone in a chapel we find a skeleton looking out the window he had a blue jacket with a mane surrounding the hoodie with black basketball shorts and slippers which strangely look like shoes.)

?: (closes his right eye and sighs) what has become of our world? Ever since those bugs appeared there is nothing but chaos around us. (He turns to see a shadow heartless leap at him as on instinct jumped and called a skull to fire a gaster blast and in one blast destroyed the creature) *sighs* if this keeps up (he shrugs his arms with his eye still closed) I'm gonna be late for my dinner at grillby's (unknown to him an army of shadows and neo shadows appeared behind him and he turned with a smile) sorry papyrus... I guess I'm gonna be a little late.

Space sector, 492

(Sora is currently typing on the ship looking for heartless activity)

Sora: (looking at the radar) *sigh* man... There's gotta be a sign to how I can find the key to open hearts and I know I gotta find it to free Ven, Aqua and Terra but... Where to look?

(Suddenly the radar starts beeping noticing high heartless activity on a world he's close to)

Sora: (smirks) oh sweet finally some action but... (Puts his arms crossed to think) Why are there so many heartless there? (Types on the computer to get the information on the world he's entering and finds little to no info) the only thing about this place is the name called the underground... Well I better get landing so I can see what's going on here maybe... I can find the key to open hearts or at least a clue.

(Sora flies the ship into the world as he goes to figure out what is going on here)

Starting gate, the underground

Sora: (looks at the purple gate right after he got out of the ship) ok then... That's new. This looks like the way into the world so here I go.

(Sora walks through the gate to see another door as he starts running 10 darkball heartless and quickly summoned his kingdom key)

Sora: (sets up for battle) finally... Bring it on!

(Sora runs forward and jumps forward for a somersault slash destroying one of the darkballs then a few attempt to get close to attack Sora but, he activated magnet to gather them all and use thunder to finish them off)

Sora: so far so good (looks at the distance to see more of them coming and give himself a face palm) ugh! I gotta stay shut!

(Sora gets himself surrounded then in let's lose a spin attack to destroy the darkballs in one shot until he gets surrounded by 30 neo shadows as he pieced together the plan from the heartless which was unusual)

Sora: (now sitting on the floor out of breath) great... They got smarter but, how?

(When the neo shadows leaped to finish Sora off, white fireballs came out of nowhere taking out half of the neo shadows and Sora turns to see his savior which turns out to be a goat in a purple dress with white triangles and a circle with Angel wings above the triangles)

?: (smiling) are you alright little human?

Sora: (gets up) yeah but... Who are you?

?: we shall talk later first... (Lights her hands with more white fire)These bugs must go!

Sora: (ready's himself for a fight) r-right!

Bgm: heartache re-orchestrated)

(More neo shadows appear and the figure concentrated a giant fireball and launched it in the air to use a firestorm of light damaging the heartless while Sora uses aeroga to enhance the flames incinerating them leaving 10 left until Sora gets an idea)

Sora: (talks to the figure) excuse me... We need to work together to finish this!

?: (nods) alright what's the plan?

(Sora whispers in her ear and the figure just smiles. Sora uses magnega to gather the neo-shadows and the figure charges a fireball and launched it at Sora which he catches with the kingdom key's tip and then jumps in the air to activate his limit form)

Sora: (his drive aura surrounded Changing his clothes to his limit form and still in the air readying his ultimate limit) this is it!

(The charge within the fireball saw a galaxy forming inside it and the two of them called for the end)

Sora and ?: (screaming) shining hope: RAGNAROK!

(The arrows of ragnarok merge with the white fireballs attacking the remaining heartless and obliterated them in a firework display of power until nothing remained)

Sora: (looks at the stranger) thanks for the assist uh... I never caught your name.

Toriel: (laughs a bit) oh I'm sorry my name is Toriel (puts her hand forward) and what about your name young one?

Sora: I'm Sora (puts his hands forward and shakes it) it's nice to meet you too Toriel! What are doing at a place like this?

Toriel: (smiles) I should be the one asking you little one.

Sora: (looks around) oh um well... I'm looking for something around here it's called the "key to open hearts" have you seen it?

Toriel: (nods back and forth) no Sora... I have not I'm sorry.

Sora: (looks down with frustration) it's fine Toriel really thanks for the help. Well... I better get moving.

Toriel: (raises an eyebrow) where are you going off to?

Sora: there's some heartless activity beyond that door so I'm guessing that where I'm heading.

(As Sora begins to walk towards the door Toriel stops him by going in front of him)

Toriel: (now concerned) it's too dangerous out there! You could get lost or worse.

Sora: (now thinking about it) I'll be fine unless... You come with me I do need a tour guide.

Toriel: (smiles) I think that'll work perfectly! Come there is something I must show you in town.

(The two of them go through the doors going downtown of the underground and Sora looks at Toriel ready to ask a bit of questions about the heartless)

Sora: so... Toriel when did these bugs appear?

Toriel: (looks down on the ground still walking) they appear a few months ago bringing hopelessness and destruction around them. My friend sans attempted to stop them at the source which is at the chapel but... He didn't come back yet. I'm really worried about him.

Sora: I can tell... Those "bugs" are numerous here so that's why I'm here as an exterminator of some sort and to find the key to open hearts.

Toriel: where we're going to I believe we can find some help. (Puts her arm forward) and here we are!

Sora: (raises an eyebrow) a... Restaurant? How's this place gonna help us?

Toriel: (smiles) be patient and see as grillby's is no ordinary restaurant.

Grillby's, the underground

(When Sora and Toriel enter the restaurant, he just looked around amazed at all the monsters here different shapes and sizes until he spots someone familiar to him a tall skeleton with a red scarf)

Sora: (gives the skeleton a hug) Jack! It's great to see you again but... What are you doing here and what are you doing here? Fell through another tree door huh?

?: who are you? GASP! A human! I must capture you and take to asgore to finally become a knight!

Toriel: (gets in front of the skeleton to protect Sora) easy papyrus this human is my friend.

Sora: (gets confused when he hears Toriel say the skeleton's name) papyrus? But that's jack skelington with... different clothes? (Then rubs his head and sees his mistake) oops I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else!

Papyrus: it's quite alright human! But... (Gets surprised when sora said jack's name) you know Jack skelington?! He's my cousin!

Sora: y-your cousin! He never mentioned that before I guess I should of asked him.

Papyrus: it's quite fine anyway. What's your name human!

Sora: oh right... I'm sora.

Papyrus: (walks to sora and does a silly bowing pose) an honor to meet sir sora! What are you and miss Toriel doing here?

Toriel: (looks at papyrus seriously) did you brother come by yet?

Papyrus: (looks worried) not yet! I'm still worried about sans.

Sora: (puts a thumb to his heart) don't worry you guys I'll find sans for you!

Toriel: (smiles) we were heading to the chapel to find sans and I was wondering if-

Papyrus: (jumps up) of course I'll go with you guys to find my brother... I'll do anything!

Sora: (gives his trademark grin) awesome! Together we'll find sans.

(With those words our heroes go off to the chapel to find sans and end the heartless nightmare)

chapel, the underground

(When the group finds the chapel they see a little skeleton in the middle standing there with the hall of the chapel in shambles)

Papyrus: (gets a chilling feeling) wait a minute... That's not my brother!

Toriel: (looks at papyrus confused) what are you talking about? That's sans!

Sora: (still looking at the skeleton with a familiar feeling) Toriel... Papyrus may be right... I sense darkness within him.

(With that said the group walks forward and heartless appear and the team began to fight with papyrus using a gigantic bone and toriel lights the bone on fire to take down the enemy and sora uses his valor form to cut through to get to sans which he succeeded but, sans raised his right arm and created a bone wall and separated him from toriel and papyrus.)

Toriel and Papyrus: (behind the wall) SORA!

Sora: (looks behind him to see the bone wall reverted to his normal form) oh no! Guys are you ok?!

Papyrus: we are fine sora! Go on free my brother please!

Sora: (running towards sans) right!

(As he is moving forward the chill grows and he starts to sweat)

Sora: (looks at sans) so... Your sans am I right?

Sans:...

Sora: (he raised an eyebrow) your pretty quiet aren't you? I heard your not yourself so... (Summons the kingdom key) how about we change all that.

Sans: (stares at sora with the keyblade in hand)...key...blade?

Sora: huh? How do you know about the keyblade?

Sans: (opens his right eye and looks at sora with a smile) Keyblade...must... Burn... in hell!

Sora: (looks at sans and his eyes) your eye one is blue the other is... (Sees the heartless yellow) Then you are possessed... (Reading the kingdom key to fight) papyrus was right!

Sans: (smiles widely still not moving) it's a beautiful day outside... The sun is shining and birds are singing... On days like this it's keyblade wielders like you... SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!

(Sans raises his right arm and locks on Sora's heart and lifts him up then attempted to slam him on a pile of sharp bones that are standing but sora uses aerial recovery to interrupt it then sans swipes his left hand and a bombardment of bones come at sora until he activates reflega to block the attack and send it back to sans but, he dodges it quickly and summons four skulls to surround sora as they are charging a blast)

Papyrus: (sees what's going to happen) Sora that's sans's Gaster blasters look out!

Sora: (looking up) what? (Then sees four lasers and jumps immediately) man that was- (sees two more skulls firing lasers but couldn't avoid it so took the damage and fast fell to avoid death) ow! That hurt. (Sora sees the lasers again and gets to safety as he noticed the pattern then smirks as he sees the skull charging about to attack above and below so he jumps and levitates by using aero) so far so good and- (sees two giant Gasters) oh boy...

(The lasers fired attempting to end it but Sora shouts)

Sora: (raises the keyblade) DEFEND!

(And reflega activated once more but is placed in the middle of two powerful blasts left with no where to go and holds on until the barrier gives out and Sora launches the barrier shards at a faster speed due to the high energy of the gaster shot but, sans dodges every shot despite the power boost and just shrugged)

Sans: huh? (Raises his arms up) I wonder why people don't go with their strongest attack first?

Bgm: Megalovania (natewantstobattle version)

Sora: (stands in shock) that's his strongest attack?! Alright then... Here I go!

(Sora runs at high speed and swings his keyblade at sans at a speed so fast that it ignited the air with each swing causing explosions of light energy and each time he missed due to sans dodging every shot. Getting frustrated he activated bind to hold sans but even with that, Sora still missed his swings sans points a finger at sora and launches a bone storm surrounding him like with what xemnas did 1 year ago and as all the bones came towards him, Sora didn't use reflega but swung his keyblade so fast and move that same speed to catch deflect and negate every single bone but, some grazed his shoulders and cut him up and was Minorly bleeding everywhere)

Sora: (breathing heavily and wipes the blood from his mouth) this is getting tough do I have no opition left... But to use the final form?

(Sora stares down sans with anger and realizes he really has no choice left and places a hand to his heart)

Sora: Roxas... Are you ready?

Roxas: (within Sora's heart he nods) ready when you are!

Sora: (nods and his drive aura becomes intense) then... GIVE US STRENGTH!

(Sora gets enveloped in a reflega barrier and sans tries to attack with the gaster blasters but the blasts get reflected at sans who instantly dodges and then smirks when he sees Sora's final form which is white and black with tendrils representing the symbol of the final form on his pants and back and his keyblades change to the oathkeeper and oblivion ready to take on sans one more time)

Sora: (smirks as all the cuts are gone and he began to levitate) so sans... Ready to have a bad time?

Sans: (smirks) Bring...it...on!

(Sora at light speed goes up to sans and using telekinesis swings his keyblade faster but, sans still avoiding every attack however, Sora nearly got him as he realized that sans is slowing down probably due to the heartless possessing him and draining him so Sora dash behind him and swung oblivion to hit sans but sans gets on the keyblade and just waved at sora which got him aggressive even more as he continued swinging with air born flips and spins and slashes to hit sans but even his lighting dash in the air can't hit sans once.)

Sora: (pounds his fist to the ground in frustration) Damn it! What is it gonna take to beat him?! (As he stated that 20 gaster skulls charged their blasters to attack him but, had a plan and set up a keyblade blast to counter the shot and aimed both keyblade points right at sans charging the beam and using his final form as a battery to charge the attack more)

Sora: alright then... Here goes! FINAL KEYBLADE BEAM!

(Sora held oathkeeper and oblivion close to each other and 3 reflega shards charged the attack as well due to the gaster blasters damage and fires it and the gaster heads fires their beams beginning to clash so far with Sora getting an advantage as sans was still struggling but sans still pushed and then the two beams exploded causing a thick smoke covering the battlefield and Sora to revert back to normal but when the smoke clears sans was gone...)

Sora: (looks around for sans) where did he- ugh! (Leaks blood from his mouth as he was impaled in the left lung by sans up close with a sharp bone but still is holding the kingdom key)

Sans: (smirks) looks like you got dunked on!

Sora: (laughs weakly) really... Cause... I'm still breathing... And...(points the kingdom key at sans's chest and fires a keyblade beam at his heart releasing the heartless bonding with him.) I'd say... Gotcha (with that sans falls back and the heartless attempts to finish the job but Sora pulls out the bone that stabbed him and infused it with light and kills the heartless with it and all the heartless of the underground fade with it.) finally... It's over... H-heal. (Sora at a split second activates curaga to save his life and passes out due to blood loss and exhaustion but, is still breathing happily sleeping)

Toriel's house, the underground

(Toriel walks up the steps to a guest room to find Sora asleep and drops off a piece of butterscotch pie and smiles at him due to him looking like his peaceful son or his friend but, stayed a bit and called papyrus to see Sora waking up)

Sora: (gains consciousness and looks at his surroundings to see a lovely guest room he's in looking like his own at destiny island) w-what happened? Where are we?

Toriel: (smiles and hugs Sora) little one, I'm glad you're okay you had us so worried!

Sora: (begins blushing with embarrassment) uh... Yeah I'm ok really I am.

Toriel: (ponders Sora's question) well... Regarding where you are this is my humble abode.

Sora: (looks around) you have a lovely home toriel hey... Where's papyrus?

(Just as Sora mentioned him, papyrus came rushing in with spaghetti in a pot and a chef hat on his head)

Papyrus: (holding spaghetti) lady toriel dinner is- (looks at sora awake and tosses it up in the air but toriel catches the pot while papyrus goes to hug Sora) the heroic human has finally awakened! How are you Sora? Nyeh Nyeh Nyeh!

Sora: (smiles wide) I'm feeling fine papyrus thank you! But... What about your brother?

Papyrus: (gets up and smiles) he's doing fine in fact-

Sans: (interrupts papyrus) I'm feeling "San"sational! Eh? Get it my name is sans instead of sensational.

(Papyrus face palms because of the bad joke while Sora and toriel began to laugh. Sans bowed to his amazed crowd.)

Sans: (bowing) Thank you! I'll be here all week.

Papyrus: (flips his skull mad) ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS YOUR NOT FUNNY!

Sans: (smirks) well... Before the heartless thing I made a skele"ton" of people laughing (bows his hand to Sora and toriel who are still laughing)

Papyrus: (smiles a bit) now you got me smiling... AND I DON'T LIKE IT THIS IS TRULY A "PUN"ISHMENT

(Sans, Sora and toriel began laughing more)

Papyrus: (looks at them funny) what's so funny?

Sora: (still laughing) punishment! I get it "pun"ishment! Oh man that was awesome!

Papyrus: (realized what he has done) BROTHER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!

Sans: (starts going backwards running) what? You're just starting to be "pun"ny!

Papyrus: (starts running after sans) SANS!

(Sora and toriel just continued laughing until Sora got up from the guest bed and ate a lovely dinner with butterscotch pie as desert then Sora went outside of the starting gate to leave the world and sees sans next to his ship)

Sans: (waves as Sora) hey kid.

Sora: (raises a hand up) hey.

Sans: so... Why are you here? And don't try to "lie" here!

Sora: well you see... (Then realized another pun made and just chuckled) I'm looking for a special key the kind to open hearts.

Sans: (shrugs) I don't know about any key but... (Pulls out a chain) does this look like what your looking for?

Sora: (looks at the blue heart shaped keychain then looks at a picture of the item and smiles) that's it sans I don't believe it! Thank you so much!

Sans: no problem... So what's the purpose of this keychain?

(Sora switches his Keychain on the kingdom key and the blade transformed into "the key to open all hearts" with a blue heart guard surrounding the handle and a golden heart making the blade and a blue rod surrounded by golden tendrils with Angel wings at the top of the heart guard)

Sora: (looks at sans with happiness) thank you so much sans! The purpose of the chain is to get anyone's hearts back to the owner.

Sans: (shakes his head) no I meant... Why do you need it?

Sora: (looks down) there's a war coming it's not gonna be pretty... But, I have to assemble and army to stop the 13 darknesses.

Sans: (shrugs his shoulders) well... Maybe this might help. (He hands Sora a familiar coin with the name of the world on it)

Sora: (looks at the coin and checked his pocket to see one missing) h-how did you-

Sans: (smirks) I took it while you were asleep and I figured out that this coin can call friends if you need it. (Shrugs) I guess... If you need us, give it a try.

Sora: (smiles) thanks sans... (He starts going into the ship until sans hold his arm) what's up?

Sans: (closes his right eye) I want a rematch when this war is over.

Sora: (smirks) your on sans! So... Eye better get moving!

Sans: (chuckles) good one kid, good one... See ya around!

(Sora flies off to master yen sid's tower to show him the key to open all hearts knowing his journey is just beginning)

The end

Hey everyone this bumbleprime6 here and as promised this is only one bit of the origin stories leading to kingdom rose called "before the Rose" so I know what your thinking... Why undertale? The reason I wanted to give a reason to a certain idea I have later in kingdom Rose but... I'm not gonna reveal that yet so wait and see also a heads up the "before the Rose" stories will end after I tell about ratchet and clank involvement catching up to kingdom rose and the future is uncertain but you all gonna have some fun so thanks so much!

DFTBA!


End file.
